


Am I high or are you really, really pretty right now?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Plot, Patton and Logan are match makers, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Wings, just fluf, lore i didn't need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Patton, what is Logan’s full name again?”“Logan King-”“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-”The door opened to reveal none other than Remus King, the proud fuck-up of his family, neighbourhood hell spawn of Sanderstown and the person Janus  lost his virginity to on a one night stand and swore never to speak to again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, thats background though
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Am I high or are you really, really pretty right now?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a demus soulmate au and and a angel /wings au so..  
> Tw(S): Remus being Remus, cursing, sex innuendos, mentioned one night stand, making poor decision while drunk mentioned, torture mentioned and implied

Janus was just trying to enjoy a day by himself. School had just broken up and he and his brother were just planning to bitch about all the teachers they survived in the year of our fuckery ( not lord; this year was cursed) 2020.

He didn’t plan on his little brother dragging him out of the house to play with the his friend.

“Pat, I have to do stuff today... “ He glanced over to the the lighter on the desk next to the test papers him and Virgil were going to burn.

(What, it’s therapeutic to see your shitty grades turn into ashes, don’t judge them.)

“Ma said you weren’t allowed to burn stuff any more and mom agrees with her, “ Dammit why did his brother have to be so cute and morally conscious all the time. “And I want to go to Logan’s house and Ma says you have to come with me...”

_Fuck those adorable eyes. Those fucking eyes that held so much innocence and naivety. Fuck that stupid pout that made him feel guilt for the first time in seven years. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck_ **_it. Fuck it. Fuck it .Fuck it_ ** _-_

“Fine, I succumb.” And that’s how Janus and Patton ended up at Logan’s place They say place because it was about four houses stuck together . It was probably a mansion but Janus didn’t care to be honest, he was just here because Ma had ~~threatened~~ asked for him to take Pat to see his friend.

Pressing the door bell because Pat couldn’t, he thought about how it seems awfully familiar, too familiar, the golden painted crowns, the themes of fanciness surrounding the place-

“Patton, what is Logan’s full name again?”

“Logan King-”

“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-”

The door opened to reveal none other than Remus King, the proud fuck-up of his family, neighbourhood hell spawn of Sanderstown and the person Janus ~~once loved~~ lost his virginity to on a one night stand and swore **never** to speak to again.

“Dee, finally here for a round two, I see.” He made an expression wiggling his eyebrows that only could be described as the lenny face.

“I’m not here for that, you horny bastard, I’m here because my brother-”

“ **LOGIE-** " The six year old ran over to who Janus assumed must be Logan, a kid who was wearing a black shirt button up shirt with a tie and was currently distracted my a book that looked twice his body weight. He seemed like the anti-social type but Janus scratched that assumption when he hugged Patton and then proceeded to carry him bridal style out of his vision.

"Yeah, Lo told me his husband"

"They're only _seven_ -"

" _Future boyfriend,_ was coming over to talk about something and my dear brother-"

"The one you almost killed with a prop mace in drama-"

" _Is_ out of the house with his emo fuck buddy, so which room do you wanna strip in."

As he stepped into the house ,Janus was sure that he was going to arrested for 1st degree murder if he had to stay for about more than five minutes.

## ******

“Do you think we got it right?”

“Of course, you can literally see the red string connecting them...”

## ******

Janus tried to avoid the walking no reason boner to the best of his ability but there almost seemed to almost be a invisible force that was gently tugging and guiding him back to him ~~and kind of making him attractive~~ . 

He felt the pull at his hand but when he looked down he saw nothing so he thought nothing of it. 

## ******

“These two are just gliding around each, so close but still so far way!”

“Look we could always tie the string around a banister-”

“Roman’s finger almost broke the last time we did that, so no!”

“We could tie it around their ...”

## ******

To this day Janus would not understand why he left his beanie at home instead bring a hoodie to Remus’ house because somehow the piece of shit had rigged a fucking wire to his cloth and now its slowly pulling him back and ~~he was just gonna ignore the fact that there was no physical wire pulling him.~~

He let the sensation drag him back to eventually see Remus lying on his bed so peacefully, just seeming to listen to music while bobbing his head back and fourth.

~~_He looks kind of cute like this._ ~~

Remus lifted his head. “Wanna listen _snits-”_

_I made that joke one time, one fucking time when I was drunk off my ass and now it haunts me like a ghost._

Janus still took an ear bud and wasn’t actually shocked at this point that Sex Pistols filled his eardrums but was surprised when Rare Americans played next.

A good kind of surprised.

_He might not be that bad._

## ******

“Lo, they are actually doing it, falling in love, **oh my god they are falling in love**!”

“Pat calm down, of course they were , you’re better at stringing then I am, I don’t even know how I got Ro and Vi to kiss.”

“But you did and now you have your wings... How does it feel to get wings?”

“Basically imagine all the pain in the world condensed into a small ball in your back and it only takes a second but that pain seems to explode and you will be willing to sell your soul for it to end but it settles and you regret nothing.”

“...That’s scary...”

Logan hugged Patton.

“It is but remember I’ll be here.” 

Patton was a little less scared.

## ******

Janus turned his face to Remus.

“Am I high or are you really, _really_ pretty right now?”

“Kiss me and find out, snakeboy...” 

Needless to say Patton started crying in pain in Logan’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment you cowards


End file.
